Sabor a pistachos
by Ding Doll
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman le pide a su profesor de ética cuidar a su hermano, Eren, mientras ella se desocupa de sus actividades, con la excusa de protegerlo de un supuesto pretendiente y acosador. Mikasa Ackerman ha mando a su hermano directo a la boca del lobo. NC-17. AU. RIREN. LEMON.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no son de mi propiedad, le están inflando el bolsillo a Isayama Hajime, por lo que queda claro a quien le pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia BL que transcurre en un universo alterno. La pareja principal es LevixEren. La ética profesional de un profesor se ve derrumbada. Contenido NC-17, lo que quiere decir escenas de contenido sexual explícito (ya saben, lo de siempre). Es un One-shot y no tendrá continuidad (aunque yo hubiera deseado lo contrario), ya que es para presentar en el concurso de la página "Levi x Eren Fan."**

**Notas al final.**

* * *

**.**

**Sabor a pistachos.**

…

…

…

Miró al muchacho que tenía en frente, era tan joven y torpe que no podía evitar llamarlo _mocoso_, aun cuando su ética profesional no lo dejaba hacerlo. El chico le hacía algunas preguntas tontas, como si tenía novia o si estaba viendo a alguien, y él solo había negado con la cabeza mientras revisaba los exámenes de los cursos a los cuales hacía clase, amaba poder demostrarles a sus alumnos sus errores, y cuando no los encontraba buscaba por faltas de ortografía.

Ese era Levi, el profesor de ética en el Colegio Rose, del distrito Trost. Y el muchacho que se encontraba en el pupitre en frente del escritorio de Levi se llamaba Eren Jaeger y era su alumno.

Este joven de cabellos castaños y ojos de color indescriptible se quedaba todos los viernes con el maestro, esperando por su hermana, Mikasa Ackerman, la capitana del equipo de vóleibol, ganadora de muchos torneos, una muchacha guapa de rasgos asiáticos y cabellos cortos quien hacía poco había cumplido diecisiete años, por lo que podía conducir el automóvil que los llevaría a su hogar en el distrito Shiganshina.

Eren sabía que podía tomar el autobús en vez de esperar por su hermana, pero ésta se había negado incontables veces. Por más que buscaba una respuesta, Eren no entendía por qué Mikasa no quería que él se fuera por su cuenta, y para evitarlo, la muchacha había convencido a su madre para que obligara a Eren a esperar por ella todos los viernes, cuando tenía práctica y salía tarde.

Tanto había sido la preocupación de la joven que incluso había hablado con su profesor de ética, la última clase que tenía Eren los viernes, para que lo dejara acompañarlo mientras esperaba por ella.

Pero Levi no era la niñera de nadie y había obligado a la jovencita a soltarlo todo, de otra manera se opondría y si Eren quería esperar a su hermana bien podía hacerlo en un pasillo y no en su salón de clases.

–Es muy tarde –argumentó Mikasa –Los viernes terminan muy tardes las clases, le puede pasar algo a Eren los pasillos –su seriedad había sorprendido a Levi. ¿En serio esa mocosa creía que algo podía pasarle a su hermano, un varón, un chico que estaba en el equipo de judo y había ganado medallas el semestre pasado?

–¿Estás consciente de que no estamos hablando de una chica, cierto, Ackerman? –le dijo incrédulo, esa muchacha parecía la madre más que la hermana –Además ¿qué podría pasarle a Eren?

–Es complicado –soltó ella sintiéndose incómoda por lo que vendría.

–En vista y considerando que has tomado más de la mitad de mi horario de colación ya, puedo decir que tengo tiempo para oírte, niña –gruñó, incitándola a seguir, no se quedaría sin respuesta.

–Está este grandulón –confesó de a poco Mikasa –el del equipo de rugby, ya debe conocerlo, Reiner. Es amigo de Eren hace mucho tiempo, pero últimamente ha estado demasiado _cariñoso_ con él, lo abraza demasiado y de vez en cuando mueve su mano a donde no debería, bajo ningún concepto. Lo que quiero decir es que está comenzando a acosar a mi hermano y no de buena manera –dijo ella y Levi alzó una ceja, ya todo había dejado de tener sentido.

–¿Me estás diciendo de que temes que ese orangután lampiño que es capitán del equipo de rugby le haga algo a tu hermano? Ackerman…

–¡Sé que suena raro! Eren es bastante fuerte, mucho más que Reiner y lo ha demostrado muchas veces, pero también es mucho más pequeño y delgado, además de que Eren no le haría daño a uno de sus amigos –explicó algo desesperada, Levi jamás había visto a esa chica así, definitivamente quería mucho a su hermano.

–Y si crees que lo está acosando ¿por qué no se lo dices al director? ¿O a la policía? –preguntó, esas serían sus últimas preguntas antes de aceptar.

–Porque Reiner trae muchos trofeos al colegio también, el director lo ama. Además, su padre trabaja en el departamento de policía, no va a sucederle nada y probablemente sea yo quien tenga problemas. Se ríe de mí en mi cara además… Solo le estoy pidiendo que se quede con él todos los viernes hasta que termine el semestre –rogó finalmente, dejando su orgullo por el suelo, la verdad es que ese hombre no le agradaba ni un poco, pero era su única esperanza. Desde que Armin había entrado al equipo de debate, Eren se iba solo a Shiganshina y ella temía que Reiner se aprovechara de eso.

–Estás cosas se arreglan hablando –soltó finalmente Levi rodando sus ojos –Pero ya que eres una mocosa, está bien –aceptó asintiendo ligeramente –Dejaré que tu hermano me acompañe luego de clases todos los viernes, a cambio de tú y tus jugadoras no se duerman durante mis clases.

–¡Sí!

Y así había sido durante el último mes. Los anteriores cuatro viernes Eren se había quedado con él charlando y a veces ayudándolo a corregir pruebas de selección múltiple. Levi se había dado cuenta de que Eren no tenía idea de porqué estaba allí durante todos los fines de semana, pero tampoco había dicho nada, si Mikasa no lo había hecho, él no era nadie para hacerlo tampoco, que la mocosa inmadura hiciera lo que quisiera, él seguiría como siempre.

Para Eren todo eso había sido demasiado extraño. Siempre había sentido gran admiración por su profesor de ética y filosofía, y que éste le hablara todos los viernes para que no estuviera solo mientras su hermana jugaba a ser la líder de un grupo de niñitas rudas, era simplemente un sueño.

En el fondo Eren siempre estuvo enamorado de su profesor. No había querido aceptarlo en un principio, siempre diciéndose a sí mismo que se trataba de simple admiración, que era un hombre genial y que quería ser como él cuando creciera. Pero luego de un tiempo se abrió de a poco a esa idea, embriagándose con la grave voz de Levi durante las clases, observándolo fijamente, sin perderse ningún detalle de sus expresiones al hablar o al leer en voz alta algún pasaje de un libro, muy pocas veces entendiendo de qué se trataba la clase y pasando horas estudiando todas las semanas para ser el mejor en esa asignatura, leyendo libros que Levi recomendaba, todo eso para ser notado por el profesor y poder tener un tema del cuál hablar durante sus viernes.

–¿Eh? –preguntó el chico observando la nota que Levi escribía sobre su examen –¿En qué me equivoqué?

–Nadie es perfecto –explicó el profesor.

Eren jamás había podido tener un puntaje perfecto, ya que Levi siempre buscaba por los mínimos errores y detalles que bajaban inmediatamente su calificación, dejándolo siempre como el primero pero nunca el perfecto. Pero Eren se conformaba con ser el mejor de la clase, de esa forma llamaba la atención de Levi y podía conversar con él de ese tipo de temas, aunque en verdad en las otras asignaturas no era tan bueno.

–¿Estudias mucho? –preguntó Levi al ver el rostro de decepción de Eren.

–Algo –dijo con tono opaco, la verdad es que estudiaba demasiado y pasaba horas leyendo libros enormes de filósofos para hacerse una idea de lo que Levi buscaba en las respuestas.

–Estudias bastante –murmuró el profesor totalmente convencido.

–Me gusta mucho su clase –confesó Eren, y aunque se había referido solo a la asignatura no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, tomando entre sus dedos la hoja de papel con sus respuestas, leyendo en qué se había equivocado, alguna vez contestaría algo tan perfecto que ni Levi podría negarle la calificación perfecta –Es eso.

–¿Filosofía? La mayoría ser duerme en mi clase, o divaga. Algunos estudian matemáticas incluso. Hazte ver niño –bromeó tomando su taza de té para beber el líquido en ésta –Solo relájate y estudia cosas que de verdad importen, de todas maneras, nadie reprueba mi clase.

–¡Claro que no! –respondió el chico exclamando sin subir demasiado la voz –Las otras clases no son las que me gustan –murmuró algo molesto –ni tampoco me importan.

–¿Y por qué? –preguntó Levi alzando una ceja, dejando su tacita de té a un lado para observar al menor quien comenzaba a ponerse nervioso –Dime, Eren ¿por qué te importa tanto una clase que poco y nada de sentido tiene?

No podía negarlo, el chico en ese momento se veía adorable. Estaba tan nervioso que había comenzado a jugar con sus dedos sobre la mesa, tomando el lápiz azul y girándolo entre sus dedos. Quiso entonces provocarlo un poco más, hacer que explotara y le dijera la verdadera razón por la cual adoraba tanto una materia tan aburrida sin saltarse jamás una sola clase. Aunque en verdad ya tenía una idea.

–¿No vas a contestarme? –insistió bajando un poco su voz, al mismo tiempo de que apoyaba su mejilla derecha sobre su palma, ladeando un poco el rostro –Eren…

En ese instante la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso. No había que ser un genio para saber de quién se trataba, Mikasa entraba a paso ligero mientras Eren ordenaba sus cosas en el bolso de lona que siempre usaba, todo de manera muy desordenada y apresurada.

Nunca había estado tan feliz de que su hermana interrumpiera una conversación que tenía con Levi. De hecho, nunca había estado feliz de que lo hiciera, por lo que la perdonó de todas las veces anteriores en las que había interrumpido la atmósfera que tanto costaba crear. Lo había salvado de decir cosas sin sentido, de confesarse a su profesor de ética y filosofía, quien definitivamente lo mandaría directamente a freír monos a África.

Suspiró tranquilo cuando ya habían dejado el salón de clase, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Mikasa.

–Estoy bien –respondió antes que le preguntaran algo incluso.

Usualmente la semana le pasaba lento, siempre esperaba que fuera viernes para pasar tiempo con su profesor favorito, pero esta vez no fue así. Deseaba por todos los medios que las horas y días no pasaran, no quería estar a solas con Levi, no luego de la pregunta que había quedado hecha. No sabía si éste insistiría en ello o no, pero ya era bastante vergonzoso que hubiera ocurrido.

Increíblemente esa vez la semana pareció volar y pronto ya fue jueves por la tarde. Se encontraba sentado con algunos de sus amigos comiendo el almuerzo y de la nada Armin, su mejor amigo, le preguntó qué le ocurría, siendo bastante discreto para evitar que los demás escucharan.

–Nada –respondió revolviendo su comida.

–Eren, te conozco desde siempre, no vas a engañarme. Puedo entender que no quieras hablar del tema, pero estoy preocupado –le dijo susurrando –Nunca te había visto así antes –confesó agachando un poco la vista. ¿Desde cuándo no confiaba en él?

–¿Recuerdas que te dije que me gustaba el profesor de filosofía? –comenzó Eren, pero fue interrumpido por Armin al instante.

–Oh, por Dios, no.

–¿Y qué? –se acercó Ymir, quien había escuchado toda la conversación atentamente –Si te gusta deberías ir por ese enano –le dijo tomando el postre de Eren para comerlo de inmediato, antes de que éste le dijera algo –Si no te arriesgas no logras nada. Mírame a mí, ahora estoy con Historia, pero si me hubiera acobardado como tú, seguiríamos siendo solo amigas.

–Es distinto Ymir –respondió Armin –Levi es un hombre mayor y es nuestro profesor.

–Yo solo digo que Eren debería tener más huevos –soltó ella de manera ruda –No es como si fuera ilegal decir lo que sientes. Si Levi no quiere nada con Eren, está bien, lo deja ahí y llora lo que le dure la depresión por el rechazo, pero nunca lo sabrá si no lo intenta. Además, no es un secreto para nadie que este chico se queda con el _griego_ a divagar todas las tardes los viernes, a lo mejor le gusta incluso, porque ese enano es muy huraño.

Aunque había soltado eso con mucha rudeza mientras comía el postre que había robado, lanzándole a veces trozos de éste a Armin, Eren tomó muy en serio sus palabras. Tal vez Ymir sí tenía razón, al final, ella también había tenido que arriesgarlo todo cuando se confesó a Historia, pudiendo incluso perder la amistad con ésta. Pero había funcionado y muy bien, porque ahora ellas se veían tan acarameladas que todos las envidiaban. Bueno, él también quería estar así.

–No lo estás pensando ¿o sí, Eren? –preguntó Armin en voz baja –Eren, no puedes creerle a Ymir, sabes cómo es ella, está solo bromeando…

Muy tarde, le diría esta vez a Levi todo, lo había decido y nadie podría sacarle esa idea de la mente. Se prepararía para mañana contarle todo a su profesor. Había buscado citas de famosos libros, como si éstas pudieran servirle de algo. Se dedicó a ensayar un tonto discurso, el cual planeaba decirle a su profesor para luego pedirle salir con él.

Las palabras las había decidido con mucho cuidado y había sido especialmente romántico con su idea, describiendo el sentimiento que lo embargaba cada vez que Levi le hablaba. No supo si eso fuera a ayudar, porque su madre siempre le decía que era mejor cuando las cosas salían de manera espontánea, pero nunca estaba de más tener un guion preparado, por si éstas no funcionaban.

Se acostó esa noche con un dolor en el pecho y un vacío en el estómago. Tenía miedo, aunque había estado muy afanado preparando lo que iba a decir y cómo iba actuar, tenía mucho miedo puesto que no sabía cómo reaccionaría Levi. Una parte de su ser le decía que todo iba a estar bien, que si no era aceptado podía superarlo luego con el tiempo, porque Ymir tenía razón, aunque esa chica pecosa siempre hablara bromeando, esa vez sí tenía razón.

Pero otra parte le gritaba que se detuviera antes que fuera demasiado tarde. Le escupía a la cara que era solo un mocoso a los ojos de su profesor, que jamás sería nada más y que haría el ridículo si se confesaba. Esta parte era más cruel y le hacía querer retractarse cada segundo en el que pensaba las pocas posibilidades que tenía con su profesor. Armin podía tener razón, finalmente, él siempre era muy racional.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente decidió hacer las cosas como siempre y seguir con su plan, aun cuando su parte racional le decía lo contrario. No importaba, se dijo a sí mismo, de todas formas, seguiría viéndolo, quisiera o no, porque sería su profesor los siguientes años.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro se bajó del automóvil y se despidió de su hermana con la mano, ella buscaría un estacionamiento, pues estaban todos llenos.

Y de nuevo, su día pasó de manera apresurada. Pronto fue hora de entrar a la última clase. Caminó despacio por los pasillos, bastante nervioso, pero pronto se relajó sintiendo un ligero golpe sobre su hombro, había sido Ymir y su manera de decir suerte. Sonrió ligeramente y entró a su salón, sentándose en el mismo puesto que siempre al lado de la ventana, el que después de clases cambiaba por uno en la primera fila, al frente del profesor.

De nuevo divagó esa clase, como todas las otras, imaginándose miles de escenarios con ese profesor que leía con su grave voz un pasaje de algún texto que probablemente conocía, pero en esos momentos no reconocía. Levi era encantador a su vista, era aquello que tapaba sus oídos, impidiendo que el ruido de afuera entrara a su mente y le sacara de sus fantasías.

La hora y media terminó y todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas, incluido el mismo Levi. Nunca había pasado eso, por lo que Eren se alteró y comenzó a guardar las suyas también. Levi nunca había dejado el salón al momento de terminar la clase ¿por qué ese día sí? ¿Acaso se había enterado de las intenciones de Eren? ¿Las había adivinado? ¿Era muy obvio acaso? Eso no debía estar pasando, Levi no debía estar dejando la clase, porque él aún no le había dicho nada.

Eren se apresuró y tomó al profesor de la manga de su camisa, jalándolo un poco, para su suerte todos sus compañeros ya habían dejado el salón y solo se encontraban ellos dos.

–Suéltame –ordenó Levi y el chico lo hizo de inmediato.

Pero al momento en que el profesor abrió la puerta, Eren se apoyó en ésta y con todo su peso detuvo el acto. Su hombro derecho se hallaba sobre la puerta, empujando con fuerzas para evitar que Levi se fuera. Le miraba con ansias y de pronto, todo lo que había ensayado y aprendido de memoria se le olvidó. Su mente quedó en blanco y comenzó a tiritar un poco, sintió como sus ojos se le llenaban de agua, había entendido muy bien el actuar del profesor, Levi no quería nada con un mocoso como él, por eso, adivinando que esta vez le contaría todo, había decidido huir, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

–Por favor –rogó apegándose más a la puerta –No me ignore. Si no quiere nada conmigo está bien, entiendo que no le gusten los _mocosos_ –dijo bajando un poco la vista, estaba demasiado dolido como para hablar con coherencia –Pero por favor… tómeme, aunque sea por una vez.

–¿Quieres ir por un helado? –preguntó y Eren parpadeó un par de veces, como si no se lo creyera.

–Claro.

Y es que de verdad no creía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Levi lo había llevado a una heladería cerca del colegio y le había comprado una copa de sabor pistacho, su favorito. Se sentaron en la terraza del lugar y Eren comió en silencio, sin saber qué decir, quería preguntarle porqué había hecho eso, pero temía por la respuesta, su madre siempre lo llevaba a comer helado antes de llevarlo a vacunar cuando era pequeño, por lo que no confiaba para nada en la situación.

De pronto reconoció el edificio que se alzaba por sobre la pequeña heladería de barrio. Sabía muy bien de qué se trataba, allí vivía Levi. No es que fuera una especie de acosador, pero sabía mucho de su profesor.

–Usted vive por aquí ¿no es así? –preguntó inocentemente y Levi le miró extrañado –Eh… yo… lo he visto caminar por aquí, además, muy pocas veces usa su auto para ir a trabajar –masculló bastante nervioso, lo habían descubierto y había sido su culpa.

–¿Quieres ir? –preguntó Levi y de nuevo Eren volvió a parpadear un par de veces.

–Sí.

Entraron al edificio cuando Eren ya había terminado su copa y se dirigieron al ascensor. Levi se veía tan tranquilo que desconcertaba al chico, sus dedos ni siquiera temblaron un poco al presionar los botones, era tan maduro y tan confiado que Eren no pudo evitar sentirse al menos un poco más enamorado de él.

Suspiró silenciosamente cuando la puerta del piso donde Levi vivía se abrió. Parecía una especie de broma, ese tipo de cosas no sucedía en la vida real, tal vez en una película porno sí, o en un manga, pero en la realidad no.

De pronto se vio a sí mismo fantaseado de nuevo, mientras Levi abría la puerta de su casa. Sería demasiado feliz si al entrar al lugar, su profesor le empujara contra la puerta mientras ésta se cerraba y le daba un beso pasional, recorriendo toda su boca con su experta lengua, acariciando su cuello con suavidad, pegando su cuerpo con el suyo al mismo tiempo de que una mano bajaba para presionar con fuerzas sus caderas.

O tal vez no era una fantasía.

Lo pudo entender cuando se quedó sin aire y debió despegarse un poco. La lengua de Levi sí había estado dentro de su boca y sus cuerpos sí estaban así de juntos. Se sonrojó violentamente al darse cuenta también de la erección en sus pantalones y de la mano de Levi junto a ésta.

–¿Qué? ¿Vas a arrepentirte ahora? –susurró el profesor sobre sus labios, rozando su entrepierna contra su muslo.

–N-no.

–Buen chico.

Lo que vino a continuación fue un verdadero caos. Levi lo guiaba hasta su habitación sin querer soltar sus labios, empujándolo suavemente para que siguiera el camino correcto mientras se iba deshaciendo de las ropas de Eren en el camino. Para cuando el estudiante fue tumbado sobre la cama solo le quedaban los pantalones puestos al igual que a su acompañante. No tenía idea de dónde había quedo el resto de sus cosas y poco le importaba a esas alturas, Levi besaba tan bien que se había robado toda su atención.

Arqueó su cuerpo levemente al sentir la lengua del mayor sobre su pezón, enrollándola en éste, succionando suavemente hasta que ese pequeño botón en su pecho se puso totalmente duro. ¿Desde cuándo era tan sensitivo? ¿No se suponía que él era un chico y no debía excitarse por eso? Pero sí lo había hecho y su entrepierna había comenzado a crecer más y más durante ese acto.

Y la lengua de Levi siguió su camino hacia abajo, paseándose por su estómago, de vez en cuando siendo reemplazada por los blancos dientes que mordían con suavidad la piel del vientre bajo, haciendo suspirar una y otra vez a Eren. Jamás en su corta vida había sentido tanto placer, ni siquiera cuando se masturbaba pensando en su profesor y eso que todavía no le tocaban su miembro.

Como si lo hubiera escuchado, Levi bajó los pantalones de Eren para luego deshacerse de ellos con la extraña maestría que había usado en el pasado. El bulto en el bóxer de Eren no mentía, el chico estaba totalmente duro, además de indefenso.

Como prueba de esto último, Levi mordió suavemente sobre la tela, sacando un ligero sonido de los labios de Eren con ese simple acto. Satisfecho con esto, el mayor decidió bajar la ropa interior del castaño, liberándolo de la presión, sorprendiéndose bastante cuando el miembro de Eren rebotó y dio de inmediato contra el vientre del chico. Vaya, estaba muy erecto también.

–Esta es tu primera vez ¿no, Eren? –preguntó Levi con una ligera sonrisa en los labios que derritió por completo al castaño –¿No deberías estar guardándola para alguien especial? Te daré una sola oportunidad, puedes retractarse ahora si lo deseas.

–No –susurró el chico negando una y otra vez con la cabeza –Yo quiero hacerlo con usted.

–¿Sabes que luego de hacer esto no podré seguir siendo tu profesor, cierto? –la voz de Levi lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, era cierto, probablemente nunca más podría verlo y…

–Nadie tiene que enterarse de esto –propuso y entonces su profesor le miró atentamente durante unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad para Eren.

Aceptando lo que el chico había propuesto llevó su mano hacia el miembro de Eren para masturbarlo lenta y tortuosamente. El muchacho comenzó a gemir más fuerte cada vez, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás y hundiéndola en el colchón, sin saber si aguantaría hasta el final, puesto que ya venía venir su orgasmo a la vuelta de la esquina.

Pero pronto, ese delicioso masaje que la mano de Levi le estaba provocando se detuvo de inmediato y los dedos del mayor se cerrando en la base de su pene, negándole poder terminar como había deseado. Se desesperó durante un instante y jadeó fuertemente apretando las sábanas bajo él con sus manos, no podía aguantarlo, necesitaba correrse o se volvería loco.

–Todavía no, tigre –bromeó el mayor y sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse de inmediato.

–Por favor…

–Antes, necesito que me prestes esto –susurró cerca de su cuello, con su dedo medio jugando en la entrada de Eren, pasando sobre ésta con suavidad –¿Qué dices? –preguntó y el chico asintió con fuerzas una y otra vez, como si quisiera apresurar las cosas –Eres bastante complaciente ¿no, Eren?

Se alejó un poco del joven, dejándolo bastante confundido, pero de inmediato volvió a posicionarse entre sus piernas, llevando consigo un tubo que Eren no supo reconocer hasta que fue abierto y Levi untó lo que salía de él en sus dedos. De inmediato lo llevó a la entrada de Eren pasando por allí esa extraña sustancia, dejando cubierta la zona con ésta.

Con un poco de cautela, introdujo un dedo en el lugar, sintiendo de inmediato como el interior de Eren se contraía por ese acto. Sonrió ligeramente por la mirada que el chico le daba, era de total desconcierto, de verdad era un maldito virgen en todo el sentido de la palabra y él habría de quitarle la inocencia esa tarde.

Girando y retorciendo su dedo en las entrañas de Eren hizo que el chico comenzara a gemir como un loco al poco rato, le estaba gustado eso. Pero luego dejaría de hacerlo, al momento en que el segundo dedo entró y todo se volvió más incómodo. Esta vez dolía y mucho, no sabía si sería capaz de resistir y acomodarse a esa sensación, aunque sabía que si no era así, no estaría listo para lo que venía.

–Respira –le pidió Levi para luego darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla –Tómate tu tiempo para acostumbrarte y cuando estés listo, dímelo –susurró contra su oído y de nuevo Eren creyó que era chocolate al sol, porque su cuerpo se relajó quedando completamente laxo –Vaya, eso fue rápido –se burló Levi lamiendo el lóbulo de Eren.

–Tóqueme –pidió el chico suspirando –Por favor, tóqueme.

–¿Aquí? –preguntó Levi presionando sobre el hueso de la cadera de Eren.

–Más al medio, tóqueme la entrepierna.

–Espero que luego no seas tan diplomático, Eren –le dijo llevando una de sus manos hacia el miembro contrario –Si te corres, no te lo perdonaré.

–No lo haré, pero por favor no pare.

Levi se había sentado sobre sus rodillas nuevamente. Con una mano acariciaba el despierto miembro de Eren, jugando con éste, pasando sus dedos sobre el glande tan ligeramente que el chico no podía evitar soltar suspiros una y otra vez. Su otra mano se encontraba ocupada en la entrada, los dedos se movían, separándose el uno del otro, curvándose y tocando las paredes en búsqueda del punto sensible de Eren, para su mala suerte parecía no encontrarlo.

Lo que estaba viendo en ese momento era digno de guardar en sus memorias, el castaño se veía tan inocente cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos mientras que los dedos de la otra se clavaban en el colchó. Le gustaba tenerlo así, le gustaba saber que era el primero en tomar a ese niño tonto que había terminado enamorándose de él.

Aunque era profesor de ética, muchas veces ésta parte su profesión se veía corrompida, pero jamás como esa vez. Había decidido tomar al menor cuando éste mismo se ofreció. Al menos podía decir que lo había intentado, que se había _negado_ en primera instancia, pero que el jovencito caliente lo había llevado por el camino de la tentación.

Sonrió para sus adentro y decidió meter otro dedo. Eren se arqueó esta vez de dolor y unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, su boca se abrió y sus dedos tomaron la mano de Levi que lo estaba masturbando. Ayudando al mayor comenzó a acariciar su propio miembro, demostrándole al mayor cómo lo quería, un poco más lento tal vez, pero también presionando más la extensión.

–¿Duele? –preguntó Levi al poco rato al ver como Eren no había abierto sus ojos y su rostro se había vuelto completamente rojo.

–Un poco…

–¿Puedes con esto?

–Me acostumbraré.

Y así fue, luego de meter y sacar una y otra vez sus dedos, Eren logró acomodarse a la sensación y comenzó a sentir el placer de ser penetrado por dedos. Aunque Levi seguía buscando ese lugar que haría a Eren temblar y rogar como sátiro.

No se iba a rendir, no iba a dejar de dar esas pequeñas estocadas con sus dedos hasta dar con el maldito lugar, aun cuando su entrepierna comenzaba a doler y le pedía por atención, queriendo entrar en el joven. En un último intento, metió sus dedos lo más adentro posible, intentando dirigirse en el lado donde suponía por su experiencia que se encontrara y voilá, allí estaba.

Eren se había arqueado por completo y había soltado el gemido más sonoro hasta el momento, retorciéndose luego sobre las sábanas, desordenando el lugar.

–Oh, dios, de nuevo –exigió y Levi no dudó en volver a intentarlo, soltando el miembro de Eren para abrir más sus piernas –Ah… De nuevo, de nuevo.

Levi solo sonrió ante las exigencias de su alumno, se veía bastante distinto que hace unos minutos.

Eren había comprendido el verdadero placer de ser penetrado y ahora que lo había sentido no quería dejar de experimentarlo. Le encantaba que los dedos de Levi siempre dieran en el mismo lugar, en verdad no entendía de que se trataba, pero estaba feliz de que el mayor recordara su ubicación exacta para llevarlo una y otra vez al cielo.

–¿Estás listo para lo que viene? –preguntó Levi sacando los dedos del interior de Eren. No había que ser un genio para comprender.

–Rápido –rogó el chico hundiendo sus dedos en las caderas del mayor –Lo necesito.

Con una depravada idea en mente, Levi sacó su miembro de sus pantalones y Eren solo inspiró un poco de aire ¿de verdad eso podía caber en su interior? No podía creérselo, era enorme, muy parecido al de sus fantasías.

Siguiendo su instinto, Eren comenzó a masturbarlo un poco, ya estaba muy duro así que no sería gran problema. Había sido como si leyera la mente del mayor, porque había hecho exactamente lo que quería sin tener que decirle nada, siguiendo instrucciones que nunca fueron dadas.

–¿Está bien así? –dijo Eren algo nervioso luego de unos momentos.

–No preguntes estupideces, niño.

Tal vez hacerlo con un adolescente no era buena idea, porque eran solo unos mocosos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ese niñito lo había excitado con sus gemidos y ahora parecía conocer muy bien la manera correcta de masturbar a alguien. Con una ligera sonrisa en la cara decidió hacer una pregunta que volvió completamente rojo a Eren.

–Dime ¿te masturbas pensando en mí? ¿Es por eso que eres tan bueno en esto?

Y al parecer era verdad, porque el chico no dijo nada y siguió con ello hasta que Levi decidió que era suficiente.

Empapando su miembro en el lubricante y pasando éste una y otra vez sobre la entrada de Eren comenzó con todo. De a poco entró, bastante despacio, provocando ligeros gemidos de dolor de parte del castaño, que se retorcía bajo el mayor, intentando soportar todo eso. Dolía, demasiado, era indescriptible, como si le estuviera rasgando las entrañas y era probable que eso estuviera ocurriendo.

Pero luego de unos momentos con la punta del pene de Levi en su interior logró acostumbrarse. Debía aguantar, él quería que ese punto en su interior volviera a ser tocado y para eso, todo ese enorme miembro debía entrar por completo en él. Respirando fuertemente por la nariz logró soportar la embestida que había metido finalmente todo el eje de Levi en su interior.

De un momento para otro comenzó el vaivén que lo terminó por dejar en la inconsciencia total. Definitivamente Levi había aprendido de memoria el punto que lo hacía gemir y gritar el nombre de su profesor, porque daba incontables veces con ese lugar, haciendo que terminara un par de vece sobre su abdomen.

Se sentía como una especie de idiota inútil, no había hecho mucho para el placer de Levi, pero lo que él no sabía es que cada vez que terminaba y su interior se contraía, su profesor no podía evitar sentir un escalofrío que lo recorría por completo, llevándolo un paso más cerca del orgasmo. Eren era tan delicioso y estrecho, que Levi dudaba de la duración del acto. Jamás lo había hecho con un virgen y podía decir que se sentía exquisito, oír los dulces gemidos que de a poco le iban quitando la inocencia a Eren era como música de la más selecta calidad.

–L-Levi –gimoteó el castaño.

Aunque había soltado ese nombre una y otra vez durante todo ese tiempo, esta vez Levi sintió que lo llamaba con desespero, y apoyándose en sus antebrazos, se inclinó sobre el chico para besarlo, al mismo tiempo que éste lo abrazaba enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de Levi. No supo si fue por culpa de ese beso o porque ya no daba más, pero en ese momento terminó dentro del chico, obligándolo a cortar el beso para gemir de nuevo su nombre.

Salió despacio y observó al niño, estaba tan cubierto de semen que le pareció lo más grotesco y pervertido que había visto en su vida. Y eso aumentó cuando de a poco su propio semen comenzó a correr por las nalgas de Eren, bajando a las sábanas y manchándolas. Por primera vez, este maniático por la limpieza decidió que un poco de suciedad podía verse bien en ciertas personas y dejó descansar un poco a Eren.

Su plan había sido solo llevarlo a tomar una copa de helado para luego soltarle que en verdad no podían tener nada, ambos eran profesor y alumno, por lo que estaba prohibido, luchando contra el impulso de invitarlo a subir a su apartamento, pero cuando el chico reconoció el lugar no pudo evitar sentirse halagado y mandó a la mierda toda la ética que había estudiado en la universidad, porque al final había terminado gustándole ese chico al cual debía vigilar para evitar que alguien le hiciera algo indebido. Sí, había fallado, pero como había dicho, a la mierda la ética.

–Entonces ¿seguirá siendo mi profesor? –preguntó el chico levantando un poco su mirada hacia Levi que se sentaba en el borde la cama.

–Está en veremos.

–¿Puedo volver a venir si no es así?

Levi le miró seriamente, ese niño era un descarado.

Por otro lado estaba Mikasa, quien buscaba a su hermano por todo el colegio, sin ser capaz de dar con éste, bastante preocupada y con el alma hecha un hilo.

Fin.

.

* * *

**Ya lo sé, la trama es muy cliché. Pero es un one-shot y no supe bien cómo desarrollar la historia, lo siento mucho, generalmente soy más creativa y mi calidad es mejor, pero debido a mis tres fanfictions y a mis dos proyectos en mente no puedo hacer mucho, ocupan todo mi cerebro. Además que lo escribí en dos horas u.u**

**Sin embargo logré lo que quería, algo sencillo, con bastante porno y con un profesor de por medio. Me gusta escribir este tipo de cosas sencillas y sin sentido, especialmente luego de ver un OVA tan fuerte como Sensitive Photograph. Por eso, no les recomiendo ver ni hard yaoi ni porno antes de escribir :3**

**Bueno, eso es todo, gracias por leer y lamento cualquier error durante la historia, no tuve tiempo para revisarla y editarla, espero que no les moleste mucho. **

**¡Un abrazo gigante!**


End file.
